The Hero (Chicken Invaders)
Summary The Hero is the unnamed protagonist of the Chicken Invaders series. He is the pilot of a ship made for the sake of defending earth from a neverending onslaught of chickens using its varied arsenal and nigh inter-galactic travel speed. Not much is known about him, his origins, or even his name, as all the player ever sees is the ship he's flying. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, posssibly 8-A | Possibly Low 7-B | High 5-B | At least High 5-B, possibly 4-C | High 5-B Name: Unknown (Was never given an official name) Origin: Chicken Invaders Gender: Male Age: Left ambiguous Classification: World Saviour, Youngest pilot and protector of Earth Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Food Manipulation, various explosives, Toon Force, Flight, Warp speed travel, Light Manipulation, Resistance to immense climate, Somewhat limited aquatic maneuverability (Is able to be capable of efficiently travelling underwater for long periods of time, although his ship was not immune to leakage), Lasers, Implied that he will have inter-dimensional travel in the new upcoming sequel Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level (Can mow through countless waves of chickens) | Possibly Small City level (Destroyed the Mother Hen Ship) | Large Planet level (Destroyed the Yolk Star, although details about its size and durability are vague) | At least Large Planet level, Possibly Star level (Shot his way through a supernova explosion) | at least Large Planet level, likely far higher Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Chased the Mother Hen Ship through the solar system, crossing it in a relatively short time) | Massively FTL+ (Traversed part of a galaxy, can fly at warp speeds, able to dodge asteroids launched by a supernova at high speeds) | Massively FTL+ (Traversed many portions of a galaxy, can travel at warp speeds, beat the Egg Cannon to Earth) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class E (Carried parts of Humanity's Greatest Fan across the galaxy) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown, possibly Multi City Block level (Fought his way through the asteroid belt, can withstand the heat of the sun) | Multi City Block level (Survived being hit head on by a flaming meteor and complained about how it made his windshield dirty) | At least Multi City Block level, possibly Star level (Flew through a supernova explosion unharmed, although he did it by shooting through all of the supernova debris and shockwaves) Stamina: Traversed countless solar systems and galactic arms, all while fighting tons of chickens, space ships, aliens, and droids. It is also implied that he had hardly any time in between sequels to take a break. Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Multiple Satellites, tons of weaponry and missiles Intelligence: Has shown some knowledge about astronomical terms Weaknesses: His weapons overheat if he fires consecutively for too long, water can leak into his ship if he stays underwater for too long, is rather cocky and lazy, often makes light of serious situations Feats: *Fought through endless waves of chickens, space debris, robots, aliens, barriers, and enemy ships *Destroyed many large-scale ships such as the Mother Hen Ship, Yolk Star, Egg Cannon, and the Henterprise *Traversed countless star systems and galaxies *Fought his way through a supernova explosion Key: Original debut (1999) | Chicken Invaders 2: The First Wave (2002) | Chicken Invaders 3: Revenge of the Yolk (2006) | Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette (2010) | Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side (2015) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Aircrafts Category:Spaceships Category:Laser Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Food Users Category:Chicken Invaders Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Toon Force Users